The present invention falls within the general class of racetrack amusement devices wherein each player is assigned a racing vehicle and is capable of maneuvering to a limited extent the speed and path of travel of the vehicle. As distinguished from known prior art racetrack amusement devices, the present invention features a variety of functions including a switching section wherein each player attempts not only to permit his vehicle to travel in the faster of the two racing paths but additionally is permitted to attempt to prevent his opponent from operating his vehicle in the faster path. Furthermore, each player is permitted to divert his vehicle from the racetrack to a charging station and thereafter energize the miniature electric motor, after which the vehicle resumes the race. Finally, there is provided a counting station which independently counts and records the number of times each of the vehicles has successfully traversed the trackway, regardless of whether the vehicle is on the faster or slower path.